Composite Captain America
='Modern Feats'= 'Physical Attributes' 'Strength & Power & Jumping' Strength= Lifting *Was practicing with heavy weight even before the serum *Travels at fast speed while carrying a man in a big armour with one arm *Easily lifts a steel i-beam *Lifts a man-size chunk of concrete with one arm *Lifts a man with one arm and then toss him quite the distance away *Lifts a big metal object with one arm *Weight-lifting a lot. Another one. And another *Lifts a lot of concrete and smile like it is nothing *Titles over a huge statue while tied to it *Carries a huge telephone pole *Lifts a big slab of concrete with one arm. Quite the heavy thing *Lifts part of Helicarrier's engine off Bucky *Pulls down a helicopter with some effort. Does it effortlessly with a smaller one *Can bench-press a Toyota *Dead-lift a jeep with ease *Tosses a huge slab of concrete like it is nothing. How heavy is the slab of concrete you ask ? *Lifts large boulders for an entire day *Effortlessly lifts an automobile *Catches a pine tree *Effortlessly lifts a large boulder soaked in water + a car one top of it *Supports "enough concrete to build a fallout shelter". A better look at a typical concrete fallout shelter *Flips a huge semi-trailer truck *Flips a large rooftop water tank with its supports stuck in concrete Average rooftop water tank can contain up to 50,000 litres or 55+ short tons *Lifts a bus filled with passengers by its end *Effortlessly flips an artillery as heavy as a tank *Lifts a part of a fallen building *Temporarily stops a building from moving *Supports the weight of a skyscraper Raw *Caught a flying plane with one arm (an act that would rip off the arms of any human) and then punch through the cockpit's window *Maintains his grip on a falling plane with a shattered arm *One-shot a man then break a gun in half *Throws a moving motorcycle a fair distance away *Throws Thor, who weighs several hundred pounds tens of feet away *Throws a man with enough force to destroy a giant metal machine *Throws people with enough force to break their bones and flesh. A look at how durable the human's body is *Stops an elevator from falling with the help of his shield *Forces a jet to change the direction by messing with the wing flap. The calculated force needed to do so *Rips apart a brick wall like tissue paper *Depicted in movies to be strong enough to bend gun's barrel *Effortlessly dents elevator's doors *Breaks out of S.H.I.E.L.D's containment device and then lift a man up with one arm *Closes a missile silo door by hand *Pries open a Mandroid Armor's helmet *Overpower the mechanical lock of this security door *Rips a man artificial arm off *Rips off an arm of a robot made to withstand regiment *Rips A.I.M's fallout shelter door off like it is nothing *Rips War Machine's arm off and took him out in seconds. War Machine is stupidly durable so this is very impressive *Rips apart steel chains *Rips apart steel restraints while weakened and then throw his shield through multiple machines. Another one *Breaks out of aline's restrain devices *Crushes a metal glove with his bare hands *Crushes metal object like they are made of tissue papper *Overpowers multiple dinosaur people *Overpowers Black Widow's arm lock. Widow is quite strong herself *How strong Cap is compared to normal athletic men *Easily overpowers Tigra and then break a pillar by slamming her into it *Overpowers U.S Agent. Does it again but with more ease. According to the Official Handbook, U.S Agent can lift at most 10 tons *Cable admits that Cap is stronger than him. Cable is stated to be able to lift up to 10 tons in the Handbook *Stalemates MCU Spider-Man in a tug of war and even manage to somewhat overpower him.Spider can catch a falling jet-bridge so this feat is very impressive *Matches Ultimate Spidey in strength while holding back and trying to convince him to stand down. Look at what Ultimate Spidey can do when near death *Easily overpowers Ultimate Spider-Man ( animated version ) with one arm. This Spidey is strong enough to throw cars around like toys *Easily catches a punch from an angry Ultimate Valkyrie and floor her with a kick.Valkyries was amped by Loki and physically near Ultime Thor level *Overpowers multiple Liberators at once. This is insane considering that they can flip the statue of Liberty with just several of them *Pulls Giant-Man with enough force to make him lose balance. This is a calculation for his weight *Forces Iron Man and Thor to struggle to hold him down |-| Power= Striking 'WITHOUT' shield *Effortlessly catches a punch then one-shot a soldier while weakened *Shatter a thick wooden beam *Destroys a big and thick wooden door while under water You can see how thick it is in this picture *Manages to K.O some super-soldiers while depowered *Triggers a bullet to go off by hitting it *Punches a man's head 180 degrees around *Punches a Super-Soldier so hard his eyeball leaves his face. This soldier is supposed to be Ca's equal or superior *Sends a man flying REALLY far away *Destroys a sandbag *Punches through HYDRA sub-marine glass . The same glass is stated to be able withstand high-pressure *Runs through a steel door like it is made of tissue paper *Fought a robot army and turn most of them into a rain of body parts *Pushed his hand through a robot made of solid steel *Punches through William Burnside's enhanced titanium steel shield and knocking him out at the same time.The same dude no-sold Bucky's metal's hits *While weakened, he kicks a HOLE through Zola's mutate + send him flying with enough force to dent the metal wall and finally put him down with a shield bash *Destroys concrete by punching a person into it. Other examples:1, 2, 3, 4 *Overpowers Iron Man's super magnet and then send him flying into the ground with enough force to destroy it *Punches through a wall *Destroys a thick metal support beam *Tackles a man through a wall *Kicks a man into a bus and dents it *Kicks through an armoured S.H.I.E.L.D's door *Destroys an armoured door and then run straight through a concrete wall *Punches Batroc through a metal door *Sends a man flying through the door of a vehicle made specifically to contain superhumans *Destroys a metal robot with a kick *Completely demolishes statues in one-hit *Effortlessly demolishes a giant brick wall *Put down a super strong Kree in a few hits *An angry Cap easily took Nuke down. Nuke was super amped in this fight, taking lots of red pills and can no-sold grenade to the face *Easily one shot a super soldier. The same super soldier can no-sold tank shells *One-shot Thunderball with a surprise punch *Hurts Venom a lot with his punches. *Nearly one-shot Giant-Man *Drops Juggernaut by kicking him through a wall. This is how durable Juggernaut is *Hurts Thor with his bare hands *Temporarily K.O Hulk with a combo. Does it agin but this time with Spidey. He one shot Nerd Hulk with a kick to the dick Striking 'WITH' shield *Breaks into a submarine through its torpedo tube *One-shot a giant gorilla *Punches a man through a chimney *Hits Zola so hard he creates a shockwave *Blows back clone assassins from the shockwave of this collide *Goes through multiple concrete walls like tissue paper *Pushes Super Adapted through a wall *Rips a robot in half *Punches through a metal wall *Punches through the bottom of a military helicopter *Penetrates Crimson Dynamo Armor *K.O Master Man and send him flying through a wall *Breaks Iron-Man's helmet *One-shot Ameridroid *Draws blood from Kang. Kang has survived a fall from orbit *Sends a giant-size man flying *One-shot Juggernaut with a shield bash to the face. This is amped Juggernaut who is rated as 7 ( virtually indestructible ) in the Handbook *Somehow makes Onslaught bleed Throwing *Throws a can ver far *Throws his shield fast enough to cut a speeding helicopter's blade *One-shot a helicopter *One-shot a car with a shield throw *One-shot an ice giant. The calculated force needed to do so *Throws his shield fast enough to outspeed an ICBM *Takes off the turret of a tank with his shield *Clean through trucks with his shield |-| Jumping= Jumps onto a hover-car with the help of his shield Jumps very high into the air Jumps over a dozen feet into the air without a head start Jumps with so much force that he creates a massive concrete crater Leaps over a ridiculously high fence. Another one Leaps from the ground to the top of a building without a head start Leaps to catch onto a helicopter. Does it again He has hops Leaps quite a distance Jumps from one building to another. Another one.And another Leaps tens of meters away without a head start 'Speed & Reflexes & Agility ' Speed= Movement *Runs fast enough to avoid bullets while carrying a total of 424 lbs *Red Skull states he can outrace an explosion *Moves from outside of the city to the centre within minutes *Codename : Bravo is only nearly as fast as he is. Fury confirmed that Cap is faster than Bravo again. Bravo is said to be x2 stronger and faster than a peak human *Keeps up with a motorcycle on foot *Can run up to 60 MPH *Runs a mile a minute *Speed-blitz a group of soldiers. Does it again *Moves from his motorcycle all the way to the tree before the mercenaries even notice *Disappears right in front of soldiers *Outruns a flying Iron Man *Run fasters than Spider-Man and his teammates can see *Runs eight or nine blocks within seconds *Outruns missles *Literally outruns bullets Combat *How fast he is from the perspective of a normal person *Moves faster than trained gunmen can pull their triggers *Beats an opponent who knows every single martial art one Earth using his superior speed *Dominates Batroc in CQC and makes the latter impressed by his speed.This is how fast Batroc normally is and this is how hard he can hit. *Treats another super soldier like a kid *Took out multiple super soldiers in a very short amount of time *Three times stronger and faster than Bucky. Bucky is a bullet-timer and can take down multiple elite soldiers in 17 seconds as a kid *Moves faster than U.S Agent can pull his trigger *So fast that U.S.Agent can't even land a hit or defend him from Rogers's attacks. And U.S Agent is stated to possess superhuman agility and reflexes *Appears as a blur during his fight with Bucky *Dominates Sabretooth in CQC with the latter being unable to even fight back *Took out A.I.M's Modoc Squad and only got tagged once . They are A.I.M's unite made specifically for CQC *Easily manhandles a troop of Cape Killers without being touched once. Cape Killers is a group created specifically to handle superhumans *Fights off multiple super soldiers that Union Jack was having a hard time handling. Unison Jack possess superhuman strength class 10 AND enhanced speed *Easily put down Ian Rogers. This guy was dancing around the Avengers and busting through the Avengers's tower's defence like it is nothing *Took out a train full of people and only got hit once *Solo over a hundred soldiers trained by Nicky Fury himself in a tight environment without receiving a scratch *Beats a room filled with superhuman without being touched once *Was fighting equally with T'Challa while holding back, and when he lost his patience, he ends T'Challa in one move. T'Challa is enhanced just like Cap *Easily manhandles multiple clones of Shang Chi in the body of a body of a near 100 years old man. They were blitzing S.H.I.E.L.D agents with ease *Matches Spider-Man's combat speed |-| Reflexes= Deflects a knife thrown by U.S Agent at close range Dodges an arrow while in mid-air and at point black range. Another arrow-timing feat Laser timer Dodge a bullet after it has been fired Described by Bucky to be so fast that he can deflect bullets Block and dodge bullets after they have been fired Blocks bullets after they have been fired again Why he can dodge bullets Deflects a bullet back to its shooter Redirects Hawkeye's projectiles back at him Perfectly redirects a bullet to hit the person he wants Almost untouched in a rain of bullets Reacts to a blitzing Hyperion Dodges Hyperions's laser Possesses lightning-quick reflexes |-| Agility= Training exercise. Another one Displays a superhuman level of acrobatic Sharon Carter can't keep up More agile than even a superhuman Some insane acrobatic feats against a giant robot Dodges lasers with the help of his agility Swings himself high in the air Like a damn monkey Jumps around the city 'Durability & Stamina & Endurance' Durability= Tanked multiple grenades at once Tanks multiple hits from grenade launchers Only got K.O from this massive explosion Barely shaken after taking a massive explosion at point blank Only got his ear hurt a little being at the centre of this massive explosion Barely phased by hit a car moving at max speed Shrugs off being hit by a semi-trailer truck moving max speed Shrugs off an explosion created by Gambit Get bombarded and then a beating a mind-control Thor, still has the power to save the day Can tank a bomb which will blow up the train he is standing on Tanks Klaw's giant sonic attack at full power. Klaws can convert sound into controlled blasts of concussive force with a maximum force equivalent to 3,000 pounds of TNT ( building level ). A healthy soldier will die even with his shield intact, so imagine what it must be like with Steve using a broken one Took a small building size level explosion to the face from point blank and was only K.O Tanks a building size level explosion Tanks an explosion which destroys a blimps Stated to get up after a house falls on his head like nothing Shrugs off a beating from an amped RS and a building falling on of him . He didn't even get his bones broken Got hit by Tony with enough to put a man-size hole on a jet, completely fine Only K.O after receiving a blast that sends him flying through 3 buildings Shrugs off being slammed through a bridge by War machine Unharmed after all of this War Machine was sure going faster would tear Steve's skin off, but guess Cap isn't as soft as he thought Batroc hits Cap with enough force to immobile a normal man for hours, Cap shrug it off like it is nothing A block of concrete slammed on his back, instantly recover from it Tanks a hit from Creel Was fine even after being punched with enough force to destroy a truck Endures a beating from Red Skull. Skull is everything he is, but better Endures a beating from D-Man Fought equally with Protocide. Does it again, and again. Protocide is the guy who can destroy car and truck with his bare hands, shrug off falls from multi-stories buildings , and survive this massive explosion Exchanges hit with Kleiser on equal ground. The same Kleiser can throw truck around like toy, and destroy bunker's metal door like nothing Recovers almost instantly from being hit by Warrior Woman Took a punch from an angry Spidey Okay after being slammed into a wall by a mind control Namor Unharmed being hit by Giant-Man with enough force to destroy a jeep Shrugs off being hit by Abomination at full power Tank multiple hits from Hulk. Shrugs off a hit from Nerd Hulk Takes a beating from Juggernaut like it is nothing Tanks beatings from super humans and a full-force tackle by Iron Man Sent flying multiple city blocks away by Thor, remain unharmed Fine after falling from multiple stories. Other examples :1, 2, 3, 4, 5 No-sold this fall Casually jumps off skyscraper Unhurt when landing with enough force to leave craters on concrete ground Falls 200 feet onto a car with enough force to destroy it, yet still unharmed by this Fine being tossed by War Machine with enough force to destroy the ground and nearly K.O John Steel, and Steel is described to be "nearly indestructible" "Parachutes are for girls" Cap loves jumping out of helicopter. Does it again.And again Took dozens of tranquillisers into his body, a beating from S.H.I.E.L.D enhanced agents, then a tackle from Iron Man to finally K.O him. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents alone are a match for the Liberators, who can flip the statue of liberty with just a few of them |-| Stamina= Stamina training before the serum Swims through the exhaust of the Helicarrier Pulls a truck through the desert Can't feel fatigue Has a 600 foot drop, swims three miles and then swims two more through sewage water, then solo a city filled with terrorist and still wasn't out of breath Only needs an hour or two to sleep every week |-| Endurance= Keeps walking after being shot twice. Quickly recovers from a bullet to the shoulder Resistance against electricity. Other examples :1, 2, 3,4, 5 The soldiers in this feat question how he can endure such a toture Remained fine after being shocked and slammed into a car Unharmed leaping through the fire theses plane's engines to get to the plane Survives a long time in the cold Doesn't break even under this insane torture. Then escapes and beats the shit out of the super soldier who put him under this torture . Note that this super soldier is stronger than cap himself Endures being in an anti-matter core long enough to reach the cosmic cube Survives a long period of time in an energy core Took a beating from Iron Man, then endures a frequency that instantly put a human's brain down and a massive explosion point blank Took beatings from Zola's mutates, Zola himself, and Jet Zola (Zola's daughter), all of whom has a higher degree of superhuman strength than himself. Then get up and stabs a sword through his chest to stop the Zola viruses, yet still retains enough strength to go save his sun. This is how strong Jet is and this is how strong Zola is Saved the day while having his serum drained out of him Did a HALO jump from 10 miles up and still ok despite the lack of pressure 'Regeneration & Recovery & Immunity' Regeneration= Healing *Recovers from this beating in just a few days *Survives thirteen centuries in ice *Heals a burn on sight without leaving any scars *Heals fast. Said it again and again *Heals from a bullet to the abdomen in a few hours *Healing speed *Legitimate healing factor *Just after being out of the ice, he is already ready for battle.The same for different incarnation *Heals from a bullet to the head Longevity *Can't age *Ages slower than normal human |-| Immunity= Metabolism doesn't let him get drunk. Says it again. And again Radiation Immunity Immune to Athrax attack |-| Recovery= Quickly recovers from a sonic arrow at point blank 'Senses & Awareness & Instincts' Senses= Vision *Shoot down opponent's gun while avoiding bullets at the same time *Spots a sniper from far away while depowered *Accurately located a building a few hundred feet away while Fury can't Hearing *"Have really good hearing" *Spot a creature even Hawkeye can't. This is very impressive considering a blind Hawkeye can react to arrows just from the sound. and can detect multiple people with his sense of smell alone *Detects Fury's stealth team just by the sound of them stepping on grass *Detects a missile by the sound of its rocketing through the air Smell *Can still smell the gunfire form several decades ago Balance *Lands perfectly on a pole without losing his balance *Redirects a torpedo back to it's submarine while underwater |-| Awareness= Breaks out of Dr.Mindbubble's control Breaks out of Modi's ( Ultimate Thor's son ) mind gem's mind control Breaks out of Thanos's mind control Resits World Mind Psychic defenses Breaks out of Nightmare's control in his own realm.Does it again Breaks out of Hate-monger's control Breaks out of "the Hand"'s mind control Resists the control of this serpent crown NO cages can hold Cap back, not even the one in his mind Breaks out of Red Skull's mind control |-| Instincts= Instinctively dodges arrow from crossbowe Knows Bucky is alive just by instincts Dodges a gunshot by sheer instinct 'Mental Attributes' Confirmed to be smart even before the serum His academic performance was brilliant even before the serum Teaches himself how to use computer a short time after he is out of the ice Quickly learns military knowledge derived from thousands of year of warfare His mind itself is a weapon Lears things faster than a computer Eidetic memory "The greatest strategic mind the world has ever seen" He is smart even beyond shield standard Can master any weapons in seconds 'Weapon' Energy shield ='Classic Feats'=